


囝囡 01

by millo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millo/pseuds/millo





	囝囡 01

青鱼台年度盛典，台里知名的主播大的小的都邀请了来。  
今年盛典不同以前，青鱼台新上任的老板梁柏州要来。  
梁柏州的名字挂在金融圈没有人不知道，国内前十金融公司远归集团的总裁，身价上亿。  
谁都想不明白梁柏州为什么会去收购一个籍籍无名的青鱼台，不投资逗驴、糊鸭这两直播届的巨头公司而投资青鱼，怎么看都像赔本买卖。  
梁柏州上任后，有钱了的青鱼台立马拐走了逗驴、糊鸭台的两大花旦，又提高了主播待遇，仅仅半年时间青鱼台的人气就直逼逗驴、糊鸭。  
这时候流言又传出来，说梁柏州当初投资青鱼台是因为他那宝贝女儿在这当主播。  
梁柏州，30岁黄金单身汉，即使18岁有了私生女现在女儿最多也就10岁左右。网友扒遍青鱼台10岁左右的小女孩主播也没找到符合的，最后都当假料看。  
之后谁要再说梁柏州有女儿梁柏州的女友粉第一个跳出来和你吵，我老公一看就是绝世好男人怎么可能未婚就有了私生女！  
今天绝世好男人要来参加晚宴，这难得的机会，某些春心荡漾的主播早就精心打扮好等待一场意外的偶遇。

宴会的其中一桌，简七闷闷不乐地吃着碗里的菜。  
他是青鱼台的一个游戏主播。和其他游戏主播不一样，别的游戏主播都是技术粉，他的粉丝大多是妈妈粉姐姐粉男友粉。  
对的。他是个女装游戏主播。  
他游戏其实打的也挺好的，但是因为女装的原因粉丝并不那么在意他的技术。很多看不惯他的人就说他占着游戏主播的位置干娱乐主播的事。  
也因为这个，简七在青鱼台熟识的主播其实并不多，唯一玩的好的那个……  
简七感慨一句交友不慎，交了个见色忘友的友。  
辣鸡皮皮卡死在C神床上好了，简七在心里骂了一句。

因为不熟，没人找他聊天，无聊地只好玩自己的头发。  
昨天他心血来潮去染了头粉毛，现在头发上甜腻的水果味还没有散去，闻多了倒是有点难受。  
【在哪一桌】  
手机震了一下，来自星标好友【爹地】的消息。  
【22桌，我快无聊死了】  
简七回了过去，再加了三个委屈巴巴的表情包。  
【我马上上台了，等我讲完来花园】  
【好的爸爸( ˘ ³˘)】  
开心地收起手机，简七朝台上望去，正好对上梁柏州的视线。  
简七朝他眨了眨眼睛，小心地做个了飞吻。  
梁柏州举起手，在戒指上亲了一下，意思自己收到了。然后走上台。

梁柏州讲的无非就是些官方话，简七都觉得他像在读情诗。  
十分钟“读情诗”环节很快就过去了，看着梁柏州走下台，简七跟着站起里，假装上厕所朝花园走去。

十月的天气已经开始凉了，简七今晚特地穿了他准备已久的蕾丝公主裙，要风度不要温度的下场就是一出来就被冻了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
好在王子登场了。  
“出来也不多带件衣服”，梁柏州皱了皱眉，把自己的外套裹在了简七身上。  
“这不是想让你看这件裙子嘛”，简七讨好地缩到他怀里，“好看吗”  
说完，还拉着梁柏州的手撩了撩自己的小裙子。  
梁柏州按住他的手，“安分点，不然在这里就把你办了”  
“求之不得”  
简七送上自己的唇。  
梁柏州说要办他也就说说，亲够了就放过他，“冷就先回去，自己准备好了等我，我谈完很快就回去”  
“恩”简七脸红地又亲了他一口，“早点回来”

———————————————  
简七直接打车回了酒店。  
酒店是梁柏州给订的，所以推开门发现多了个行李箱简七一点也不意外。  
去洗手间把满脸亮晶晶的妆容卸掉，然后洗了个澡，简七从准备已久的包里翻出了gay友给他安利的斩1神器。  
“唔…”看完说明书，简七按着步骤，将那东西塞进自己的小甘菊。  
“然后等待15分钟后洗掉”，简七看了眼时间，九点半。然后把自己埋进被子里，闭目养神。

简七原本只是想瘫一会的，结果一不小心就睡着了，等他被梁柏州搂进怀里他才醒过来。  
“回来啦”简七搂了搂眼睛，发现梁柏州连澡都洗完了衣服都换好了。  
“还困吗，要不要继续睡”，梁柏州贴心的问到。  
简七看了眼时间，已经十点半了。  
睡是不能睡了，他和梁柏州一个月没见了，美好的夜晚怎么能浪费在睡觉上！  
“不睡了不睡了”简七赶忙摇头，“爹地我们做些好玩的事情呗”  
梁柏州知道他又骚了，把人从被子里捞出来，按在床上就是一顿亲。  
“嗯……”  
简七伸手去摸小梁柏州，那里已经硬的发烫。  
“爹地喂宝宝吃饭嘛，宝宝好饿”简七一脸骚浪样，腿已经勾上了梁柏州的腰。  
梁柏州向来不是喜欢忍耐的人，挺着下身抵在穴口。  
这时候简七才反应过来自己一小时前还干了什么。  
“等下等下”，简七推了推梁柏州道，“那个…下面还塞了…给我拿出来下”  
“恩？”梁柏州伸手去摸，果然有个小东西，给他拿了出来。  
“怎么这么湿？”梁柏州探了跟手指进去，全是粘腻又香甜的液体。  
简七的脸红的不能再红，“论坛上看有人安利这个就想和你试试”  
“小骚货”梁柏州拍了拍他的屁股，顺着液体就顶了进去。  
一个月没做，梁柏州那尺寸太大，一时也就进去了一半。  
梁柏州把简七抱到自己腿上，自己往床背上一靠，“自己坐自己动”  
简七只好自己撑着身子，小心翼翼地坐下去。  
艰难地把整根吞下去，简七缓了缓，在梁柏州身上一上一下动起来。  
“嗯…啊…”一个月的饥渴，现在终于得到了满足，但是又不那么满足。  
“爹地你动嘛，我自己动太慢了”简七趴在他身上，不满地收紧了下后穴。  
梁柏州被他这么一紧差点没缴械，抱紧他的身体发狠地动起来。  
“啊……”巨大的快感瞬间将他吞没，“深，好深…”  
梁柏州下身干着简七，上身也不停歇，揉捏着简七的小乳头。  
“左，左边的，也要”两边不平衡太难受了。  
“没手了呀”梁柏州在他的脖颈种下一颗草莓，“那用嘴吧”  
说罢，停下下身的动作，俯身去咬他左边的小樱桃。  
“嗯…别，别停嘛”简七自己动了动，表示自己的不满。  
梁柏州身下继续有一下没一下地顶着他，只是没有之前认真，而是认真地吮吸两颗小樱桃。  
简七被他这么一搞要疯了，哭着求道，“你用力点嘛，爹地疼疼它好不好”  
“恩”梁柏州心不在焉地应到，继续吃小樱桃。  
简七被这磨人的欲望折腾疯了，忍不住道，“老公，老公用力点好不好”  
“好”梁柏州显然是满意了，停下吃樱桃的动作，下身不再留有余力地开始进攻。  
“啊啊啊……嗯……老公好棒”简七沉沦在这快感中无法自拔，仿佛全身漂浮在水中，唯有梁柏州的身体能依靠。  
到最后………… “嗯…不，不要了，啊……太快了…呜呜呜…”  
梁柏州早已习惯简七被艹哭，加快了动作，冲刺了几下，将滚烫的液体射进简七体内。

小别胜新婚，一个月不见，梁柏州毫不过分地要了四次，最后他抱着已经昏过去的简七去清洗。简七不喜欢戴套但又经常体力不支，梁柏州轻车熟路地给他洗干净，然后把他抱回床上睡觉。


End file.
